Long Vacation
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Due to errors at their school, the whole school doesn't see each other for 3 months. But, Maya's father, invites Ayu and her friends to have fun with Maya at her awesome summer house. Find out what happens. Main Pairings: Yuta x Maya, Kaji x Ayu, Tsujiai x Nina, Prince x Luna. Though, Prince x Luna is just a funny pairing, not a romantic one. The others are both romantic and funny.


Hey guys! I made a new obsession! Ultra Maniac. I like Maya x Yuta, by the way.

So, this obsession started with Thunderwrath introducing it to me. I loved it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac. If I did, I'd make Maya-chan and Yuta-kun a couple and Yuta would have a crush on her instead. Yey!**_

Yuta: I would like Maya-chan more?! Yes!

Maya: S-shut u-up, Kirishima! * blush *

Maya-chan046: You want to agree, don't you?

Maya: * whispers * Even though I'm like this, I totally want to agree!

Yuta: I heard that. Thanks, Maya-chan.

Maya: Shut up! I mean it this time, Kirishima!

Maya-chan046: Stop your bickering.

**All: Action!**

* * *

At School

Ayu was walking around the school to search for Nina. Suddenly, she bumped into Kaji.

" K-Kaji-kun!" Ayu blushed.

" Sorry about bumping into you, Tateishi." Kaji helped Ayu up.

' I can't believe he's holding my hand!' Ayu thought.

" Arigatou, Kaji-kun." Ayu smiled.

' Her smile is so heartwarming.' Kaji thought and blushed.

" Ayu-chan!" a voice yelled.

" Nina!" Ayu smiled.

" Ohayou, Kaji-kun, Ayu-chan." Nina bowed.

" Oi!" a voice yelled.

" Tsujiai-kun!" Kaji gave his friend a high five.

" What's up?" Tsujiai asked.

" Nada." Ayu answered.

Soon, they all went back to their classroom. Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Mikami arrived just in time.

" Ohayou, Mikami-sensei." the students bowed.

" Ohayou. Please sit down." Mikami smiled and started taking attendance.

" Ayu Tateishi."

" Hn!"

" Nina Sakura."

" Hai!"

" Tsujiai Hiroki."

" Present."

" Kaji Tatsushi."

" I'm here!"

" Orihara Maya."

" Hm."

Mikami closed the attendance book and faced his students.

" We have a new student. His name is…"

A boy entered.

" I'm Kirishima Yuta." Yuta bowed.

Maya looked at him and shrugged and went back to reading her book. Nina and Ayu gasped. While the guys just shrugged and smiled at Yuta.

" KAWAII!"

" Kirishima-san!"

" Kyaa~"

" Kirishima-kun~"

" He's so cute."

" He's my type!"

" Totally."

" No! He's mine."

" N-nani?" Mikami-sensei blinked.

" Quiet, girls." Yuta sent them a wink.

" Kyaa~" the girls fainted.

" Mikami-sensei, let's continue class, ne?" Ayu laughed nervously.

" Chotto matte." Mikami-sensei looked at the girls.

Maya was just reading her book. But, it was too noisy. She figured she should stop. She stood up.

" Urusei! This is getting annoying. Kirishima, just sit down, will you?!" Maya yelled. That set everyone quiet. The girls returned to their seats, Mikami-sensei started the lesson, and Yuta sat down next to Maya.

" Thanks, Maya-chan." Yuta winked.

" Whatever, Kirishima." Maya rolled her eyes and paid attention to the lesson. Soon enough, after a couple of hours, they were going home. Mikami made an announcement.

" Class, due to errors, you're going to have an early summer vacation. It starts today. See you in 3 months!" Mikami cheered. Soon, the whole class began cheering as well.

" Ayu-chan!" Nina giggled.

" Yes, Nina?" Ayu responded.

" Let's go home with the boys." Nina suggested.

" Alright. I guess this is the last time I'll see Kaji-kun for the semester." Ayu cried.

" Mou… Don't worry, something is bound to happen." Nina comforted Ayu.

" Okay, if you say so." Ayu giggled.

" Sakura-san." Tsujiai called.

" What is it?" Nina answered.

" Mind if we walk with you?" Kaji smiled.

" Not at all. But first, let's talk." Ayu giggled.

" Yeah, yeah…" Nina jumped up and down.

" Well…" Ayu started.

Soon after Ayu told them her part of a story, they were all laughing. Yuta suddenly appeared after Kaji and Tsujiai appeared. Suddenly, Maya approached Ayu and the others.

" Hello." Maya greeted.

" What is it, Maya-chan?" Nina smiled.

" My father… he said to invite you to my summer house. There's a big beach and a big mansion." Maya sighed.

" All of us, Maya-chan?!" Nina asked, holding Maya's hands in hers.

" Yes. It seems my father now knows you because of my stories." Maya shook her head.

" Thank you for the invitation." Ayu bowed.

" Will you come?" Maya asked.

" Well…" Nina started.

" We do…" Ayu continued.

" Want to…" Yuta continued.

" Spend more time together. So…" Kaji continued.

" Yes." Tsujiai finished.

They all went to cheers except Maya. She just sighed and shook her head.

' This is gonna be a long vacation.' Maya thought. Suddenly, the group stopped hugging each other.

" Orihara-san?" Kaji asked.

" Yes?"

" Will we be there for the rest of the vacation?"

" … Hai."

" Yey!" the group cheered and continued hugging.

" With Luna and the Prince as company." Maya paused. " We will leave tomorrow, 12:00 p.m. Let's meet at my house." Maya continued.

" HAI!"

" I'm leaving. Bye, Kirishima, Nina, Ayu, Kaji, Tsujiai." Maya bowed and left.

" See you tomorrow." the group waved.

" I'm going home now." Yuta smiled.

" Me too." Nina frowned.

" Three." Tsujiai left.

" Four." Ayu left as well.

" Five." Kaji disappeared.

* * *

**Cut!**

Did you like it, folks?

Nina: Hi there! Please review.

Tsujiai: Hn. We need a lot of review to be continued. Also, please express your feelings truly about this story.

Ayu: Hai. Our big moment is coming, right, Kaji-kun?

Kaji: Yeah! Ayu x Kaji Time!

Nina: Hn. Ih yeah, Daphne-chan, I totally agree with your idea if you owned us and Ultra Maniac. I don't want Yuta chasing me anymore, also, I don't want him to date Sayaka and Maya-chan to marry Prince-san. It's so sad! MAny people want them to be paired up, too.

All: I agree.

Tsujiai: Wow. Sakura managed to say those words without fail.

Nina: Tha-Hey! Baka!

Maya-chan046: Again, stop bickering. Maya-chan and Yuta-kun just finished their bickering.

Tsujiai: I agree, you shouldn't act like that, Sakura.

Nina: I'm sorry, Tsu-Wait! You were the one who started this.

All except Nina: Whatever.

Bye-nee!


End file.
